The Darkened Light
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: Sequel to 'When Did Being A Teen Get So Tough' A YYH and IY xover. Amongst a mix of love octagons, betrayals, and secrets, Kag now has a new responsibility. As Midoriko's heir she must complete the task. She must ask herself who are freinds and enemies.
1. Dawning of Another Day

As I promised, the sequel to 'When Did Being A Teen Get So Tough'. If you are unfamiliar with the story, you can read it at This is a yyh/ iy crossover. It will probably be longer than the last time. Okay, now, where we left off. Kagome and Hiei had just walked away together. 

Where everyone was:

Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi were all in Naraku's clutches. Hiei and Kagome together in forest right outside her house. Yusuke and Keiko were walking home together. Kurama was uhhhwell he drifted away to his little hiding spot wherever that isbut u will see Boton had returned back to Spirit World where Koenma was. Naraku was dead Kuwabara was still wondering the streets wondering where everyone had gone 

I am not sure if the pairings will stay the same. I will see what happens ^_^

Summary: Why does life have to be so complicated??? Hiei is starting to come to terms that he had strong feelings for Kagome. Kagome is starting to fall for him, as well. Keiko and Yusuke are always together. Yusuke is still in love with Kagome, but she acts like nothing ever happened between them. She is hurt though, when they act that way in front of her. Kurama has been very quiet around Kagome and Hiei, who he refuses to say more than a sentence to. Inu-Yasha and Miroku have gone back to the Feudal Era. Sango has decided to stay along with Shippo and Kirara. Then she meets someone who she really likes, butthere are problems (to put in lightly). Oh, did I almost forgot! Wellyou'll have to see.

Hope you enjoy. I am a little uneasy about this so any ideas, comments, or criticism are welcome.

"talking" 'thinking' {telepathy} 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````

Hiei and Kagome reached her house. They walked up the stairs and stood on the doorsteps. Kagome was blushing slightly as she opened the door, Hiei still holding her hand. He obviously had his mind on other things. He seemed distant as he stared off into space. She lingered there for a moment and then slightly squeezed his hand hoping he would come back from la la land (A/n: I used this once before, It means like dreamland or like if someone is having a daydream if you didn't get it). His attention was instantly on her. He was looking her over without saying a word.

"II mean well, do you want to come inside?" (AN/: not what you think! Kag is not that easy.)

He thought for a moment.

"Hn" he said as he turned around.

He stared to walk away. She watched him go. Softly, she sighed. When he reached the huge steps leading off the property. He stopped for a moment.

{thanks}

She smiled and grew a little redder. He could sense her blushing and smirked. 'What's happening to me?'

Kagome got a strange look on her face as he left.

'Diddid I just read his mind?!?!?' she gasped. He would never have told her that telepathically. Midoriko had given her all over her powerswas telepathy one?

'No.no, can't be' She turned around and walked into her house.

Silently green eyes watched her from a tree. The usually peaceful kitsune felt a striking pain in his heart. What was going on? Why was he jealous of his best friend? What was that Kagome doing to him? Shuichi would just let it go. Obviously, Hiei liked this girlthis demon. Why interfere with his friend's happinesseven if it meant ruining his own. He snapped out of it for a moment. What was he saying? He didn't even know this girl. What magic was it about her that drew him to her? Her sent was intoxicating The youko in him was longing to come out.

~~ Inside our little Kurama's head ~~

"There is something about her..mmm."

"Youko, control yourself. Yes we like her, for some reason-"

"Oh you know why, Shuichi. Not only is she beautiful and passionate about everything she does, she has amazing power...and she is unmarked" At this he smirked.

Shuichi sighed. "Nonetheless, Hiei rarely ever experiences anything that has brought him joy and you know that. Why destroy his chance at it?"

"Because we love her, baka, and if you don't do something about it I will have to!"

Shuichi glared at him; "I won't let that happen. You will stay here. Kami knows what you would do if you did get out?"

He smirked again. "Well that is true."

Shuichi stared at him blankly knowing quite well what was going through his mind, he was him for Kami sake!

"You are hopeless." Shuichi said shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

All this time Kurama had been staring off into space. With that, he came back from where he was. This would definitely be

~~~~~~~~~

Kagome closed the door and leaned against it. Yet again sighing deeply she closed her eyes. Everything was so complicatedso much had happened. Yusukeher mother Instantly, her eyes shot open. If Naraku was dead, where were Inu-Yasha, her mother and everyone else?

She bolted upstairs frantically searching for them. To her relief, she found them asleep, each in their own bed. Slowly she approached her mother.

"Mmom?"

Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her eyes and then opened them.

"Kagome? Oh dear, I had a dreadful dream. I was kidnapped, and youand oh dear, it was dreadful."

Kagome looked at her mother with tears in her eyes smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After she cheeked and saw that everyone was there she collapsed on the couch. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

Dawn came to quickly. Sango wakened Kagome. Her exterminator friend was wearing another one of Kagome's outfits, jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a silver phoenix imprinted on it.

"Gomen, but we would like to talk to you."

Kagome rubbed her eyesokay, but can I get dressed first?"

"Hia, of course."

Rushing through a shower and getting dress. Kagome returned down stairs again panting.

She looked around the room. Inu-Yasha was lying on the couch, his hands behind his head lazily. Miroku was on the other couch inching towards Sango who was in turn inching away from him.

They all looked up as she entered.

"Well, who would have guessed? Feh, a wench like you defeating Naraku"

Kagome looked at the hanyou with fierce anger. "Inu-Yasha I am not that little girl who you used to push around! I saved all of you."

"Wow, relax, feh, you did save us, soI guessthanks." Kagome was shocked.

"II meanwelcome." She stuttered.

He snorted again and looked away.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. It is all because of you. We are deeply in your debt."

"Hia" Sango nodded. "umm"

Kagome looked at her friend questionably.

"Well, you see. Inu-Yasha and Miroku have decided to go back to the presentor past I mean-"

At that moment, Shippo riding on Kirara's back came bounding through the door. The young kitsune attached himself to Kagome. He looked up at her with a big smile.

"Mommy, so can we stay?"

Kagome looked back at Sango.

"Well, Shippo, Kirara and I were wondering if we could stay with you for a while. If that's okay?" Saying the last part quickly.

"Of course you can stay!" Kagome squealed hugging closely the small ball of fur in her arms. Kirara hopped onto Sango's lap and the demon exterminator stroked her pet and companion.

After a few moments in silence, Inu-Yasha stood up. 

"Well we gotta be going. Come on Miroku, we can't take all day."

He nodded, said his fair well to his companions, and departed. Kagome hurried after them to seal the well. As she approached the well house, she could hear them talking.

"Inu-Yasha, are you sure you want to do this? I mean something could go horribly wrong."

"Shudap, monk, I told you. I found someone that knew how to do it. After that all we need is-"

"I refuse to help you if you actually go through with that. Kagome is my friend and I shall not harm her in anyways."

Kagome gasped. What were they talking about?

"Listen! You do this or I'll tell Sango what you had done!"

There was silence.

"You know what would happen then, don't you? She would never what to speak to you againShe'd hate you."

"What ever happened to you, Inu-Yasha? You used to be our friend now you are blackmailing me?"

"Simple, I have a mission and I am going to see to it that it gets finished."

Kagome could here the two jumped down the well. Slowly she opened the door. What had they been saying? What had Miroku done? What was Inu-Yasha going to doto her? She held her breath and sealed the well from the passage of demons, silently hoping Inu-Yasha would never return.

```````````````````````````````````````

Review please ^^ Okay that was a tad bitshort, but I hope you liked it. If no one reviews I might not go onTTFN!

  



	2. Stormy Hearts

Alright, I am so sorry. I haven't updated in so long. I am soooo sorry. I have had no time. School has been really mean **tear** I will be working on this for a while. Okay. Now let's get to it!

````````````````````````````

Kagome ran back to the house. Something was going to happen. She could feel it, tingling in her skin. Was it so wrong she didn't want to deal with it? She didn't want to have to fight some demon or go on another quest. She just wanted to deal with all of what was going around her. Was that too much to ask? She slowly opened the door. Something about what had just happened had worn her out. She was exhausted even though she had just woken up a few hours ago. Leaning on the door, she closed her eyes and was soon back in sleep. Sango walked down the staircase from upstairs. She saw her friend once again asleep and frowned. Something was wrong with the way Miroku and Inu-Yasha had been acting. Like they were guilty of something almost, but no. TheyThey couldn't. It was all in her mind, right? She walked down the rest of the steps. It was almost noon. She should probably wake her friend up. She herself had some questions.

"KKagome." The exterminator tapped her friend on the shoulder.

Kagome lazily turned her head over. Her eyes squinted open.

"Sango-" Kagome while leaning on the door, she had been sliding down and now had fallen.

"Owww!" she rubbed her sore end.

"Are you okay?"

"I thinks so. That wasn't the best place to fall asleep, I guess."

"YeahI think that is what bed are for."

"Oh yeah and you haven't used one up until a couple days ago."

"How true. It is quite comfy. I don't see why you didn't just bring it with you. It sure beats sleeping on the floor."

"But how in Kami's name would I get it there?"

"They should have a way to. It is the future."

"Yes, but you would be surprised."

"But, I really do like a bed a lot compared to the ground in the forest."

"Sango?" She looked up at her friend.

"Yes." 

"Is this what you woke me up for?"

"Oh," She gave a small laugh. "No, I wanted to ask you about what happened?"

Kagome groaned as she pushed herself up and slowly walked over to the couch Inu-Yasha had been sitting in earlier.

"Well" She started.

~~~~~~~~~ Yesterday with Hiei ~~~~~~~~~

He walked down the staircase. His small smile was replaced by his unemotional expression. Kurama's aura was near, though trying to be hid. Hiei knew him to well to be fooled. If Kurama knewwhat would he do? What would he think? He, Hiei the demon that despised humans was developing feelings for one, even if she wasn't full demon that blood ran through her. What was he saying. He felt nothing for that hanyou. He felt nothing, for anyone.

{Kurama}

The kitsune's attention was now upon his friend. He frowned.

{It isn't nice to spy.}

{hmmm} he shook his head with a small smile. {You're one to talk Hiei.}

{Hn. We had better get going.}

Kurama jumped from his perch to the next tree and then down where Hiei was standing.

"The let us go." 

The two walked down the street in silence as dark clouds moved in above them.

~~~~~~ With Kagome the next day ~~~~~~~

Kagome stood behind the couch drumming her finger on it, her face hidden from view.

"So that's it. That is the whole story"

"Kagome" She never knew her friend had been tortured by those experiences. How could that Yusuke boy do that to her! She was really confused. "How can youhow can you bear all on this pain?"

Kagome didn't quit know how to answer this. What gave her any strength? How come she hadn't wasted away like she had done with Inu-Yasha.

"I don't really know, Sango, butI thinkit is hope. I have hope thatthat things will turn out right, that maybe one dayI will find happiness." Kagome wanted to change the subject quickly. Her head turned to the window, it had begun to rain, more like pour.

"It looks like a storm. There is a hole in the ruff; I should probably cover it up. Want to come?"

"Sure."

Kagome put on her coat and an umbrella and walked out into the rain. She grabbed a tarp from the shed and jumped up to the ruff. Kagome worked hard and fast, but her mind was on other things. This rain was so familiar, like the night she had returned home. Thunder clashed above her and lightning lit up the sky. When finished she jumped down. Sango was standing there in the rain looking at her friend.

"Come on in. I'll make us some lunch."

The rest of the day pasted slowly. Sango went to bed early. Kagome went into her room as well and sat on her stroking Shippo's hair when all the lights went out. She sat up and looked around. 

"Mommy?" Shippo asked. "What's going on?"

"I think it was the storm, don't worry. I have some flashlights in my drawer."

Kagome walked over to her desk carrying the ball of fur within her arms.

"Huh? That is funnyI could have sworn that there was at least one flash light in here." She sighed. "Oh well. Let's get Sango and Kirara and make a fire. It will be great! We can roast popcorn and tell ghost stories!" Kagome said in her cheerful manor.

"Really?" Shippo's face was brightening up.

"Sure." With that Shippo bound off to find Sango and Kirara. Kagome sighed and walked downstairs. The demoness walked outside to gather wood for the fire, around the corner of the house towards the old well. Without realizing it she glanced behind her. Someone was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Yusuke?!"

She dropped what she was doing and ran over. He was soaking wet, just standing there. She grabbed him.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?"

There was something in his eyes, or I should say, a lack-there-of. They seemedhollow, empty.

"Ithe black out, I was passing by and" He looked up at her with a look of hurt. "I should go"

"No, wait!" She kept her hold on him. "Have you been walking around in the pouring rain this whole time?! Yusuke, you must be damn crazy!"

{I like the coldit dulls the pain. Kagome, god, even though you don't show it, I know you hate me, God how could you feel other wise? ButHow could you ever believe that I still love you.} Kagome caught her breath and just stared at him.

`````````````````````````

Sorry, it was a short chappy, and I haven't updated in a while, but I feel inspired! Yes!!!! n.n so I am happy. Please can everyone write questions they had about the first story or this one so I can keep track of what I have to answer, wowI am really pathetic, but I need to know what people aren't sure about.

Yusuke: You can't even remember your own story, Damn wench, your memory sucks!

Me: ::glare:: I have a lot on my mind and I am trying to keep up a lot of stories, and I final got inspiration, so NEH!

Kurmaru (hehe, if you remember my mate, all the power of fusion n.n Kurama and Sessy, I love it!): So you have adopted that as your sound, as Hiei has "hn" and Yusuke and Inu-Yasha have "Feh"

Hiei: Hn

Me: I wish my life were a musical.

Yusuke: o

Me: Well everyone that is all for now. I should go to bed. Sorry again this was short, bleh, I know I suck, but it is true. Reviews inspire me to write more chapters. If you make me happy and review I make you happy by writing. So review if you want more chapters, please I ask everyone who even looks at this for a second to review. Thanks a bundle. TTFN!!

LUV YAH!!!


	3. you? part 1

Yes, I haven't updated in so long. I am so sorry. As I said before, I haven't and have no intention on abandoning this fic.

Yusuke: damn it

Me: Yeah mister, your staying to the bitter end and that won't be for a while this story will go on for ever and ever and ever

Yusuke: ah, damn, how the hell did you manage to trap me here anyways?

Me: Simple, I lured you into a dark alleyway with candy and then hit you over the head with a metal bat. You awoke a few days later.

Yusuke: Damn you, and where the hell is my candy?!

Me: Kikyou ate it.

Yusuke: Damn you bitch that is the last time you eat my candy!

::Kikyou glares at him and then runs away::

Yusuke: Come back here you undead clay pot!

Me::snicker:: ::sigh:: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing a **fan** fiction would I?

Last time:

"No, wait!" She kept her hold on him. "Have you been walking around in the pouring rain this whole time?! Yusuke, you must be damn crazy!"

I like the coldit dulls the pain. Kagome, god, even though you don't show it, I know you hate me, God how could you feel other wise? ButHow could you ever believe that I still love you. Kagome caught her breath and just stared at him.

Now:

Waswas Yusuke still in love with her? Not noticing her reaction, he turned to leave, but she kept her grip. Even if he had hurt her, more dearly then anyone even Inu-Yasha, she still had to help him. He would kill himself at this rate.

"You're coming inside!" She demanded dragging him away.

"Wah?!"

She led the wet Yusuke inside the house and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Here," She said tossing him a towel. "I also think I might be able to find some cloths you can borrow. Take a hot shower, dinner will be ready when you're out." She turned to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Waitwhy are you helping me?"

She smiled at the irony of it all. "I guess you can't understand it, but you just have to figure it out on your own."

"What?"

What the hell is she talking about?

She heard this thoughts again.

"Someday" With that she left. The demoness sighed, why did it take so much energy out of her to talk to him? She turned to the closet and opened a few drawers before she found a large T-shirt and pants. They would be a bit baggy on him, but they would do. Folding them, she lay the cloths infront of the bathroom for Yusuke when he was done. With that done, she went down stairs to get the fire started.

After a few minutes Sango came down. "Kagome? I thought you werewhat is it calledtaking a shower?"

"Nothat's Yusuke."

"WHAT!??!" Her friend rushed down the rest of the stairs and over to where Kagome was. "Why is he taking a shower!?"

"Because he was about to die" Kagome explained seeing Yusuke in the rain, leaving out the part about reading his thoughts.

"Why did you help him?"

"Sango, at one time I was in love with himat one time Sango I could never turn my back on him, no matter how much he hurts me, because I guess a part of me will always love him."

"You're too kind." Sango said flatly.

"I'm sure there are some people who would beg to differ." She knew it was all too true and yet it still hurt to say. Everything seemed so long ago. When had she lost her innocence? When had she become this? When?

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey sry or for the long update. Heka busy and comp on the friz will write more soon, TTFN!

LUV YA!


End file.
